


Indulgence

by aldiara



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Just a quick cracky endorsement of Donna and Tom's excellent self-care tradition.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“Seventy dollar t-shirt with the word ‘quixotic’ sequined on the front for some reason?”

“Treat yo’ self!” bellowed Donna.

“Rejuvenating face mask made of manuka honey, Irish moss and wallaby placenta?”

“Treat yo’ self!” Tom shouted happily back.

“Cashmere undies!”

“Peacock falsies!”

“Suede voice-activated suspenders! Suspenders: Drop pants!”

“Tent-sized ruffled merino poncho with sewn-in wine glass holder!”

“TREAT. YO. SELF!”

Tom and Donna twirled, sweeping the path clear of other shoppers with their twenty-eight bags. Ben trudged behind them, clutching his limited edition King’s Landing replica and looking shifty.

It was, without a doubt, the best day of the year.


End file.
